


Bonding??? Part 1.5

by Eabbyanna



Series: once upon a dream... [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eabbyanna/pseuds/Eabbyanna
Summary: I KNOW THIS TOOK A MINUTE SO IM SORRY BUT I HOPE YALL LIKE IT YEEHAW





	Bonding??? Part 1.5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [11:20](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=11%3A20).



> I KNOW THIS TOOK A MINUTE SO IM SORRY BUT I HOPE YALL LIKE IT YEEHAW

It's been a week and a half working as Prince Eric, and honestly, the blue eyed prince is the prettiest being on the planet. The way he walks with such grace, the pools of beauty and depth of his eyes, his fucking smile that always brightens up the room, and oh my goodness. The locker room time is a blessing. The curves on his back from muscles, the angles of his shoulder blades, HIS V LINE. Obviously, this is going to be a long ass year.

7:30 PM  
Keith's studio

*texting*

K: Hey Allura

A: Hello, Keith. What can I help you with?

K: Well, I know you work with Lance, and I was wonderingif you could help me out and tell me a bit about him  
ya know cause you guys are close

A: Oh Lonce? Keith, do you have eyes for a certain Cuban   
lover boy?

K: What? No, I was just

A:Yeah? You were just what...?

K: nevermind

A: Sure, back to what you were saying, Lonce is a really kind, and funny person. Him, I and Elle (Romelle) actually do Self Care Sundays together!   
You should come sometime.

K: ummm, no, I dont think that's a good idea  
I just, him and i had this... moment.  
idk he just seems cool

A: i'd keep talking to him-   
Lonce is a sweet boy.   
Plus, you and him are quite adorable together

K: Allura! It's not like that I swear

A: Sure keith. Anyway, my love Romelle and I are going out so I got to go  
Good luck with your crush! ✨

K: ALLURA ITS NOT. LIKE. THAT.  
oh my goodness

9:47 PM  
Keith's studio

"You and him are quite adorable together". Keith couldn't help but read this over and over again. Sure, Lance was intriguing, but not like that. For some reason this just really hit him. "Fuck I need to sleep. Early shift tomorrow. That's gonna suck ass" Keith said to himself.

6:50 AM  
Locker rooms

"It's too fucking early for this", Keith said aloud, maybe a bit too loud. He was standing in front of the full length mirror, trying to look at least decently ok. He was doing his hair, trying to floof it out a little, while singing one of his favorite songs to pass the time. "We could go anywhere, we could do anything, boy, whatever the mood we're in, Getting lost late at night, under stars, finding love standing right where we are, your lips..." 

7:15 AM- Locker rooms

He'd taken almost 20 minutes to perfect his hair, Keith, or now Eric, moved onto makeup. He knew Princes didn't usually wear makeup, but eyeliner was a true staple in his life. Plus, it makes him look fuckin hot. He grabbed his trusty Fenty liner, as well as his pencil liner from Anastasia, and got to work. He didn't realize he'd been singing through his playlist, rather than listening to it. It was actually quite a nice change. Keith got the waterline down. He got the lids. All he needed was the wings. He usually calls them "the wings of Voltron", as Voltron is his tag name. (Fun fact: Keith's favorite hobby is street art). He took a quick deep breath, and let his hands do the work. With two quick flicks of his wrists, BOOM. The perfect cat eye was complete.

Now for the last part. Actually getting in costume. Keith hated this part, as undressing meant exposing himself- something he wasn't quite fond of. "Eh, fuck it" he said to himself. Whilst singing to himself "Daddy Issues" by The Neighborhood {excellent song by the way} he slid off his tight, black long-sleeve top. Little did he know, the one and only Cuban Loverboy had slipped in, intrigued by the singing. Of course, Lance had expected it to just be someone tidying up prior to the day starting, but when he walked in on the one and only Keith, not only singing like a fucking angel, but in his UNDERWEAR. Lance looked down at the time- only 7:40 in the morning. It was too early for someone to be this fucking hot. Before daring to interrupt, Lance decided to lean against the wall, drinking in all of the beauty that was right in front of him. "damn, this job just became a whole lot better" he said to himself. Right as he said that, Keith turned sharply at Lance, still shirtless. 

"LANCE WHAT THE FUCK YOU STARTLED ME" Keith yelled, not so much angry, as he was genuinely surprised. Keith quickly pulled on his white undershirt, saddening Lance just a little. 

"u-uh, I just wanted to say that we're going to be paired together today- Allura's sick, and they wanted me to be with "my pal Eric", so, umm, yeah. Cool. I'll let you finish up. Just meet me outside when you're ready"

"uh, yeah. Ok. Will do." Keith replied, still slightly in shock.

"Wow, Lance, real smooth." the two both said to themselves. Little did they know, they had a lot planned out for them.


End file.
